Umiko Kawaguchi
Umiko Kawaguchi is the main protagonist of ~Promise~ She is one of the few humans introduced within the storyline, and the only one of her friends not to have died. 'Apperance' Umiko is a 16 year old girl, with unusually blue colored hair. She Normaly wears a sleeveless blue shirt, a black skirt, with long black gloves and boots. Her hair is always worn with a section of it in a ponytail, while the rest is let down. Personality wise, she can be described as incredibly sweet and kind. She has no real enimies, and tries her hardest to see the best in everyone she meets. She is also very brave, as she was not afraid when she first met her new friends. She is very appreciative of her friends and will go out of her way to make sure that they are safe and happy. Ironically; despite her happy nature, she has been diagnosed with depression. this is due to the loss of her parents at an early age, and constant abuse from school mates. 'Relationships' Throughout her life, Umiko has met several interesting people. Chiyo Sakamoto Chiyo saved her from a gang one fateful night. Shortly after her rescue Chiyo revealed her true species; a devil, to Umiko then offered to walk her home due to the dangers in the city. Chiyo eventually lived with Umiko and watched over her, and the two of them became good friends. Akira Mori She first met Akira while hanging out with Chiyo. Akira reconized Chiyo as a devil (not to mention, a criminal as well) and believed that the devil was attempting to steal Umiko's soul. After Umiko explained how Chiyo saved her life, Akira decided to spare Chiyo and also watch over Umiko. Akira seems to have strange memories of a girl she once knew who resembles Umiko,mwhich is the reason she is very protective over her. Sora Nakamara Sora is the most important person in Umiko's existence. He met her while she was unconscious in the forest. Sora then told her that he was a demon from hell and proceeded to ask if she feared him. When her response was negative, Sora decided to walk her home, preventing any further harm towards her. The relation ship between the two is best described as a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. Sora doing anything for Umiko and Umiko returning the favor. Umiko cares for Sora so much, that she even followed him to hell (and stayed with him) when he confronted Tutakion. JR She only met him because of Chiyo. JR is the King of Darkness and a fallen angel who befriended Chiyo. JR and Umiko have more of a neutral relationship, not being best friends but not hating each other as well. Umiko generally thinks of JR as a "nice guy" and respects him greatly. Satoshi Arisu Satoshi originally had a huge crush on her, going as far as to bring her into his own world. However; he treated her with respect and kindness and even allowed Sora to rescue her when she asked him to. The relationship between the two of them is a brother-sister type, Umiko seeing Satoshi as an older brother. Tutakion Umiko has shown her hatred of him several times, mostly due to what he's done to Chiyo and Sora. Tutakion merely sees her as another obstacle in his path, and is annoyed with her constant bickering whenever he comes into contact with Sora. Throughout the story, Umiko has fallen victim to Tutakion, such as being kidnapped, and having to be saved by Sora or JR as a result 'Trivia' *Umiko is the promise that Sora made to Kawa. *Umiko wants to go to England for college *She enjoys sports and is very athletic Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Humans